The Piece of Soul
by Violet D'vogel
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan berubah 180 derajat ketika bertemu dengan gadis fujoshi 'transparan' bernama Sakura, yang membuatnya tidak dapat berpaling dari wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. S.N fic, OOC, gaje. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, aku harus mengembalikan buku ini sebelum malam." Seorang gadis berambut bubble gum sebahu terlihat cemas saat berjalan ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya, perpustakaan. Waktu memang telah menunjukkkan pukul enam sore, lewat tiga jam dari batas waktu kepulangan murid-murid Konoha Gakuen. Praktek biologi hari ini memang merepotkan, dan itu sebabnya hari ini dia menghabiskan waktu di lab, memeriksa apa yang harus diperiksa.

Dibukanya pintu perpustakaan yang sudah sangat sepi itu, "Aneh, tidak dikunci," Dahinya mengerenyit "bagaimana bisa Ebisu-sensei lupa menguncinya? Jangan-jangan…"

Melupakan pikiran pesimisnya, gadis itu melangkah memasuki perpustakaan dengan pelan, menuju rak buku ketiga dari kiri pintu masuk. Rak itu penuh dengan buku biologi, buku yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

Dan dia tidak menyadari, seseorang dibelakangnya tengah mengacungkan benda tajam dengan tatapan kebencian.

ZRAAAT

Dan hari itu, potongan jiwa manusia kembali terjerat, bersama dengan teriakkan pilu yang menyesakkan jiwa.

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

The Piece of Soul © Takeuchi Mihara

A SasuNaru Fanfiction Rated T

Romance/Supernatural

Warning : Shounen Ai, Alternate Universe, OOC

**Don't Like, Please Don't Read.**

Sekali lagi, **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

* * *

><p>Dengan modal sepotong roti isi di mulut, Naruto; pemuda pirang bermata biru yang menjadi siswa Konoha Gakuen itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju sekolah tercinta, Konoha Gakuen. Oke, salahkan jam weker berbentuk chibi kyuubi yang bertugas membangunkannya pagi ini yang tidak meminta izin padanya untuk mati. Yeah, baterai nya habis.<p>

Maka dari itu, sukses lah si pemuda pirang harus lari marathon pagi ini, tanpa sepeda motor yang kebetulan sedang menginap di bengkel sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Kasihan.

"Ah, terlihat!" Naruto menambah kecepatannya, melewati gerbang sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan tertutup oleh pasangan maho –eh, oleh om-om yang sejak kecil selalu bersahabat dalam suka dan duka, Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Naruto nyengir lebar saat berpapasan dengan mereka, "Dadah, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san~!"

Yang lain sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>Pemuda pirang itu beruntung hari ini, kelas belum dimulai ketika dia baru menapakkan kaki di kelasnya, X-1. Yang didapati pemuda itu hanyalah teman-temannya yang tengah menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut sensei tercinta–duduk manis dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja–dan imej tersebut runtuh seketika ketika melihat siapa yang datang.<p>

"Ohayou, Minna!" Teriakan Naruto menggema di telinga, membuat beberapa murid tuli sesaat.

"BERISIIIIK!" Teriak beberapa murid, sebagian besar murid cewek, sih. Naruto manyun.

Dengan muka kusut, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya, di barisan kanan paling belakang. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan rambut model mirip pantat ayam tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Uchiha Sasuke, rivalnya. Si brengsek (menurut Naruto) yang selalu menghancurkan kisah cinta nya dengan murid cewek yang ditaksirnya –tentu saja karena semua cewek yang ditaksirnya hanya menyukai Sasuke –. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke juga selalu mengalahkan Naruto dalam berbagai bidang. Dan itu membuat si tunggal Uzumaki menjadi kesal.

Naruto mendelik sangar begitu melihat tatapan tajam si Bungsu Uchiha, "Apa?" ketusnya.

"Hn, Do-be." Ucap Sasuke, lengkap dengan seringai meremehkan trademark Uchiha miliknya.

Dahi Naruto berkedut, "Siapa yang kau sebut Dobe, Teme!"

"Dan siapa yang kau sebut Teme?" jawab Sasuke santai. Sasuke sangat senang menggoda Naruto, entah kenapa. Rasanya membuat wajah polos Naruto itu menjadi marah dan menatap tajam itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Ukh…" Naruto menggeram, "Kau… Aku bukan Dobe!" Si pemuda pirang melayangkan tinju nya ke pipi porselen Sasuke, namun dengan mudah Sasuke menghindar ke sisi kanannya.

"Pakai kekerasan, ya? Hn, lain kali pakai otakmu, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto merasa terhina, "Teme…!" tangan tan nya mengepal kuat, bersiap untuk melemparkan pukulan kembali. Dan ketika pukulan itu akan sampai –

"Cukup, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak mau kubawa ke ruang ku untuk mendapat detensi privat, 'kan?"

Suara –err… Mungkin desisan familiar –terdengar di telinga Naruto. Lengkap dengan jilatan tidak perlu di telinga tan-nya. Naruto merinding. Dan entah kenapa tatapan tajam Sasuke teralihkan kepada pria dibelakang Naruto. Seorang pria paruh baya yang sangat mencintai ular setelah rambut panjangnya, Orochimaru. Atau panggilan yang terkenal di kalangan murid adalah, Si Pedofil Bakoro.

Nista sekali.

Naruto membalikkan wajahnya –yang entah kenapa menjadi pucat –dan menyapa Orochimaru dengan gugup, "O-ohayou, Sensei." Sapanya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun. Baiklah, sekarang duduk di tempatmu, pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

"Ba-baik, Sensei."

* * *

><p>Aaah, kena detensi itu sangat menyesakkan, bukan? Apalagi yang menjadi sensei mu adalah seseorang yang dicurigai sebagai pedofil pencinta ular seperti Orochimaru. Naruto pun sebisa mungkin untuk menghindar dari ancaman mengerikan ini.<p>

Dan karena pagi tadi dia sudah kepergok bertengkar dengan Sasuke, kenyataan bahwa ancaman detensi itu semakin dekat. Apalagi ditambah dengan kesalahan fatal yang tidak sengaja dibuatnya tadi pagi ; lupa membawa buku pelajaran yang dibawakan Orochimaru, Biologi. Oke, salahkan jam weker sialan itu.

Betapa Naruto ingin memukul Sasuke yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan seringaian jeleknya ketika Orochimaru menyuruhnya keluar.

Karena itulah, dengan muka gondok dan kusut, pemuda berambut pirang ini melangkah menuju perpustakaan sekolah yang bahkan sejak setengah tahun bersekolah di sana dia belum pernah masuk ke sana.

Dilihatnya perpustakaan itu. Kosong. Hanya ada seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang tengah menatapnya datar dibalik kacamata hitam yang membingkai matanya. Librarian-berwajah-sok-dingin-namun-mesum yang diketahui bernama Ebisu.

"Ohayou, Se-sensei," sapa Naruto, gugup. Sensei yang satu ini memang agak susah didekati.

Ebisu hanya mendelik sinis, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto, "Apa maumu?"

Naruto nyengir, "Saya ingin meminjam buku biologi kelas X, Sensei. Akan saya kembalikan hari ini juga." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

Sejenak, Ebisu menegang. 'Biologi?'

"Ada di rak ketiga dari kiri."

Cengiran Naruto melebar, "Arigatou, Sensei!"

Dengan segera, Naruto melesat menuju rak yang disebutkan, mengambil buku dengan tulisan 'BIOLOGI' yang dicetak bold di covernya. Tanpa memperhatikan sebuah buku catatan kecil bercorak kelopak bunga sakura ikut terbawa olehnya.

Sementara Ebisu hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam.

"Sudah dimulai, ya. Ne, Sakura-chan?"

* * *

><p>"Permisi, Sensei." Naruto menunduk hormat ketika membuka pintu kelasnya. Membuat Orochimaru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajarannya ("Jadi, ular adalah makhluk yang cara perkembangbiakkannya menggunakan telur,") terhenti sejenak.<p>

Orochimaru menoleh, "Oh, sudah ambil bukunya, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya, lengkap dengan seringai ular miliknya.

"Su-sudah, Sensei."

"Bagus. Kau boleh duduk, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ha'i,"

* * *

><p>Setelah bel istirahat pertama di Konoha Gakuen berbunyi, Naruto, si pemuda pirang bermata biru ini hanya bisa menghela napas lelah selama perjalanan menuju kantin yang selalu penuh tiap hari itu. Pelajaran hari itu memang sangat menyesakkan, apalagi ditambah dengan Si Pedofil Bakoro yang membuat mood nya hilang pagi ini. Ya, apalagi ditambah dengan adegan tidak perlu selama pelajaran berlangsung (seringai ular ditambah dengan menjilat bibirnya sendiri).<p>

Rasanya Naruto mual mengingat itu semua.

'Oke, Naruto. Lupakan itu. Sekarang saatnya kau menyantap ramen buatan Teuchi-jisan.'

Seletah selesai bersusah payah keluar di tengah lautan manusia lapar, dia mengedarkan pandangannya, menacari meja kosong. Dan satu-satu nya meja kosong adalah di tempat seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven nya yang mencuat kebelakang melawan gravitasi. You-know-who.

Dengan desisan sebal, Naruto melangkah ke arah pemuda yang tengah menyeringai begitu melihat Naruto melangkah ke arahnya. Betapa Naruto ingin melemparkan wajah tampannya dengan tomat.

'Aku tidak baru saja berpikir wajahnya tampan, 'kan?'

Naruto mengistirahatkan pantatnya begitu sampai di meja nya. Posisinya kini berhadapan dengan si pemuda raven yang masih menatap Naruto dengan seringai mengerikan (bagi segelintir kaum lelaki) namun keren (bagi semua wanita).

Sementara yang ditatap hanya bergumam, "Seringai mu jelek, Teme."

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan diam, dia menutup matanya pelan sambil menghela napas. Betapa dia tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan semua yang ada dipikirannya tentang orang di depannya ini. Setengah tahun cukup bagi Sasuke untuk merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di hatinya ketika bersama pemuda pirang ini, meskipun mereka hanya bertengkar setiap harinya. Sasuke hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaannya dan sadar-sadar Naruto telah dihadapannya dan perkelahian tak dapat dihindarkan.

Tapi percaya atau tidak, Sasuke senang akan hal itu. Dia senang karena hanya Naruto yang tidak menatapnya hanya karena marga Uchiha nya, dan dia senang karena baru kali ini ada yang sangat berani padanya, bahkan mengajak berkelahi.

"Naruto…" bisiknya pelan, rasanya perasaan menyesakkan ini sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya sekarang, namun ada rasa bimbang di hatinya.

"Ya?" Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya memakan ramennya dalam diam ternyata mendengarnya. Mata safir-nya menatap lurus pada mata onyx di hadapannya yang kini memancarkan kesenduan.

"Teme?"

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Apa, Sas'ke?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Tidak, ini tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya. Mengucapkan kata 'itu' ternyata susah sekali. Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak kencang di hadapan orang bodoh ini bahwa ia menyukai dirinya.

"Kau makan seperti monster, Dobe. Jorok sekali," pada akhirnya yang keluar dari mulut si bungsu Uchiha hanyalah ini. 'Sial!'

Dahi Naruto berkedut, "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Teme! Jangan campuri urusanku!"

"Hn," 'kau manis ketika cemberut begitu, Dobe.'

Naruto memakan ramen nya dengan beringas, agak kesal dengan sikap Sasuke tadi. 'Dasar autis, irit kata namun selalu mengajakku berkelahi.'

Pemuda berambut pirang itu baru saja akan memukul Sasuke (lagi) kalau saja dia tidak mendengar tawa geli dari seorang gadis berambut pink yang entah kenapa telah berada di samping Sasuke.

"…Sepertinya, Sasuke-kun menyukai Naruto, ya." Gadis itu terkikik geli, menatap Naruto dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah. Membuat Naruto menghentikan acara makan ramennya sejenak.

Naruto tertegun, memangnya ada gadis berambut seperti ini dalam angkatan tahun ini? Kalau saja ada, Naruto pasti akan dengan mudah menemukan gadis ini.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan heran.

Sasuke mendelik, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Apa ramen membuat Naruto lupa ingatan seketika?

Naruto tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu, "Bukan kau, Teme," ucapnya pelan, "tapi gadis di sebelahmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, 'gadis di sebelahku?' dia memutar kepalanya, mencoba mencari gadis yang Naruto maksud. Dan yang didapatinya hanyalah udara kosong, bersamaan dengan… bulu roma nya yang mulai berdiri.

Sementara itu, si gadis hanya tersenyum sambil melangkah pelan –tidak, bukan melangkah. Gadis ini tidak punya kaki… dia, melayang. Dan kalau diperhatikan, sinar matahari yang masuk ke ruang kantin terbuka itu juga menembus badan gadis itu.

Di-dia…

Naruto terpaku, mata safirnya menatap dalam pada sang gadis bermata emerald yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya. Dan dia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi, termasuk suara panggilan Sasuke dan suara bising kantin Konoha Gakuen yang sebelumnya menjadi polusi suara di telinga nya.

Yang dia ingat hanyalah ketika tatapan mata emerald itu menyendu sambil bergumam lirih, "Tolong aku, Naruto…"

...bersamaan dengan teriakkan Sasuke, dan tubuhnya menjadi ringan.

Lalu, semuanya menjadi putih.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Cerita ini hanya cerita ringan, tenang saja. XDD gak berat-berat amat kok. Kedepannya nyante aja~ Gak terlalu ada action-action–an karena saya emang nggak bisa bikin action~ *author digibeng*

Jangan tanya kenapa saya malah menulis cerita baru dan tidak melanjutkan cerita yang lain. =w=)a Tangan saya gatal ingin menulis cerita ini. Dan saya ingin cepat-cepat mempublish nya.

Ng, kalau prolog nya membingungkan, bisa p.m saya atau langsung saja ke kotak review. :3

Maaf kalau ada typo, saya belum makan, sih. XD

Akhir kata,

Review and Concrict, Please? :)

_**With Love,**_

_**Takeuchi Mihara.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dingin.

Entah kenapa, tengkuk pemuda Uchiha itu terasa dingin. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu di sampingnya yang kini berhasil merebut perhatian sang rival yang sedang menatap kosong di hadapannya. Sesuatu… yang hanya bisa dilihat menggunakan indra yang tidak semua orang mampu menggunakannya. Indra keenam.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasa cemas. Keringat dingin perlahan jatuh dari dahinya. Oke, dia memang tahu kalau makhluk yang 'transparan' itu ada dan dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak takut apapun, termasuk makhluk itu. Ayolah, buat apa takut pada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat?

Tapi yang ditakutinya kini adalah, kenapa pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya itu hanya diam setelah bertanya perihal seorang gadis yang diyakininya ada di sebelahnya sekarang? Dan tatapan kosong itu… semakin membuatnya khawatir.

Sasuke memanggil Naruto, mencoba mendapatkan tatapan dari mata safir itu, "Dobe?"

Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Mata itu tetap tidak menatap balik Sasuke.

Cemas, Sasuke menempelkan tangannya pada pipi tan Naruto yang kini terasa lebih dingin.

'Sial! Ada apa ini?'

"Oi, Naruto! Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menepuk pipi Naruto pelan beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya mata beriris safir itu menggerakkan diri, menatap onyx Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menghela napas lega ketika mengetahui orang yang menjadi coretobjekcoretcintacoret nya sejak setengah tahun yang lalu itu menatapnya.

"Sa-Sas… 'ke…"

Karena panggilan Naruto yang begitu lirih, kelegaan itu hanya bertahan sementara ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuh itu melemas dan tertarik gaya gravitasi dengan cepat karena tidak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Dan Sasuke hanya mampu berteriak saat tubuh Naruto jatuh ke lantai dengan sendirinya.

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

The Piece of Soul © Takeuchi Mihara

A SasuNaru Fanfiction Rated T

Romance/Supernatural

Warning : Shounen Ai, Alternate Universe, Typo bertebaran karena saya belum makan, OOC -_-)a

**Don't Like, Please Don't Read**.

Sekali lagi, **Don't Like, Don't Read**.

* * *

><p>Belum pernah Shikamaru melihat Sasuke sepanik ini. Ketika pemuda pirang yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke itu mendadak pingsan, Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke karena dia berada di meja tepat di samping meja Sasuke bersama dengan dua orang lain, Kiba, dan Gaara. Dan karena itulah, suatu pekerjaan yang merepotkan menghampirinya.<p>

"Shikamaru! Kau angkat bagian kakinya! Ya –hei! Jangan hanya ujungnya saja!" Sasuke berteriak kesal ketika perintahnya tidak ditanggapi dengan benar oleh Shikamaru. Sementara Kiba dan Gaara hanya sweatdrop di belakang Shikamaru.

Sementara yang diperintah hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, "Hh… Mendokusei…" meskipun mengeluh begitu, Shikamaru tetap mematuhi perintah seenak-jidat Si Bungsu Uchiha disertai dengan deathglare yang menghampirinya.

"Loh, Sasuke?" suara familiar itu terdengar oleh Sasuke ketika melewati koridor, memaksanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

Hyuuga Neji, salah satu bagian dari klan Hyuuga yang merupakan sahabat klan Uchiha. Dia satu angkatan di atas Sasuke, kelas XI-IPA. Mereka berdua berteman sejak kecil –meskipun Neji hanya dekat dengan Itachi , dan jangan kira Sasuke tidak tahu apa maksud Baka Aniki nya mendekati Chibi Neji waktu itu. Yah, Itachi pernah berniat menjadikan Neji sebagai Uke nya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung menarik lengan pemuda itu, "Bantu aku! Kau angkat bagian pinggangnya! –ah, Naruto!" paniknya ketika tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai merosot jatuh ke lantai karena gendongan tidak seimbang dua pemuda bodoh.

Betapa Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa hari ini dia begitu OOC.

* * *

><p>Pintu UKS pun terlihat. Dengan sigap, Gaara –yang tidak ikut mengangkat tubuh Naruto –membuka pintu UKS dengan lebar, mempermudah tiga pemuda yang sedang bersusah payah di sebelah sana.<p>

Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru meletakkan tubuh yang lemas itu di atas sebuah kasur putih yang berada di dekat jendela ruang UKS. Sasuke meletakkan kepala Naruto dengan hati-hati di atas bantal, melepaskan beberapa kancing gakuran yang terpasang di sana, dan melepaskan hitai-ate ninja yang selalu Naruto pakai. Terkadang Sasuke heran dengan pemuda itu, apakah hitai ate ninja dengan lambang bendera Konoha itu sedang nge-tren? Karena setahu Bungsu Uchiha itu, hanya bocah pirang ini yang memakai hitai ate bodoh itu.

Sadar tidak sadar, Sasuke memang selalu memperhatikan Naruto.

"Hah… Ternyata bocah ini berat juga," Neji mengeluh, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang entah kenapa kaku sesaat. Pemuda bermata lavender itu melirik pemuda berambut spike yang sekarang telah menduduki tempat duduk tepat di samping single bed itu. Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya.

Neji memang tidak terlalu mengetahui siapa pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dia bukan orang yang terlalu peduli pada sekitar, kecuali orang-orang yang menjadi mitra keluarganya. Seorang Hyuuga kelas bawah seperti dirinya memang dididik seperti itu.

"Sasuke…" panggil Neji ke pemuda Uchiha itu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada objek yang menarik perhatiannya yang kini sedang melepaskan uwabaki Naruto, si pemuda berambut merah yang entah kenapa menarik perhartiannya sejak dia diseret Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan, "Hn?"

"Siapa pemuda ini…?"

Diam. Siapa? Tentu saja Naruto adalah keka –ah, bukan… "…Dia teman sekelasku," akhirnya Sasuke menjawabnya, tidak sesuai dengan pikiran sekelebat yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya.

"Tidak biasanya kau menolong orang lain, Sasuke." Tatapan Neji teralihkan, kali ini dia menatap Sasuke penuh selidik. Sebagai teman sejak kecil Sasuke, dia tahu bagaimana sifat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene nya adalah anak yang pendiam sejak kecil. Dan dia juga tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang lain kecuali Neji dan baka aniki nya.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam. Pandangan mata onyx nya tidak teralihkan dari pemuda berambut pirang yang kini terbaring di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu pingsan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.

"Jangan-jangan… Dia pacarmu?" Neji tidak menyerah, masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan balasan dari teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke…? Benar, ya?"

Sasuke masih diam.

"Sasu –" "Diam. Kubunuh, kau." Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Mata onyx nya menatap tajam pada mata lavender Neji, deathglare.

Yang ditatap hanya bisa nyengir tidak enak.

Satu lagi pelajaran yang kau dapat ketika berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke ; jangan pernah membuatnya kesal atau tatapan matanya dapat membunuhmu. Yah, bisa dipastikan kalimat ini ada benarnya ketika seseorang di belakang author tengah melancarkan deathglare andalannya, membuat author kejang-kejang sesaat.

Eerrh, maaf. Melantur.

Kiba yang sejak tadi hanya melihat drama menggelikan ini hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, "Rasanya aku tahu alasan mengapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu," bisiknya ke Gaara.

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Shizune-sensei yang bertugas menjaga UKS itu?"(*)

"AAH! Shizune-sensei!" pekik beberapa pemuda bodoh yang berada di sana.

* * *

><p>Yang pertama kali Naruto lihat ketika mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali adalah sebuah ruangan antah berantah yang serba putih. Tempat yang asing bagi matanya.<p>

"Tempat apa… ini?" pemuda berambut pirang itu memandang sekeliling. Raut wajah bingung terlukis di wajah tan-nya. Seingatnya sebelum sampai di tempat aneh ini, dia sedang berada di kantin sekolahnya bersama dengan seseorang berambut pantat ayam yang menjadi rivalnya sebelum–tunggu, di mana pemuda sok stoic itu?

"Sasuke?" entah kenapa yang Naruto pikirkan adalah Sasuke, otaknya menyuruhnya untuk mencari pemuda yang menjadi rivalnya sejak pertama kali bertemu di gerbang sekolah setengah tahun yang lalu itu.

Tidak menemukan pemuda yang dia cari, Naruto mencoba berjalan pelan, menulusuri sebuah jembatan berwarna putih pula yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Jembatan itu lumayan panjang, sekitar sepuluh meter dari satu ujung ke ujung lainnya. Tepat di bawah jembatan itu terdapat sebuah aliran air –eerrr, mungkin sungai –yang sangat bening, namun Naruto bisa memastikan tak ada seekor ikan pun ada di sana.

"Hei, apa ada seseorang di sini?" Naruto bergumam kembali. Sial, apa tidak ada seorang pun di sini? Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba ada di tempat itu.

Dan ketika Naruto mengembalikan tatapannya ke depan, didapatinya seorang gadis berambut bubble gum sedang membelakanginya. Dia berada di ujung jembatan putih itu. Gadis yang tadi minta tolong padanya.

Naruto berlari, berusaha mencapai ujung jembatan dengan lebih cepat. Oke, ini benar-benar aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Gadis itu pasti tahu sesuatu. Kalau tidak, dia tidak mungkin minta tolong pada pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Sebelum Naruto sampai di ujung jembatan, gadis itu membalikkan badannya, menatap Naruto dengan iris emerald yang memancarkan sebuah rasa campur aduk yang tidak bisa diartikan dengan kata-kata. Perlahan, bibir tipis sang gadis tersenyum hangat, seolah-olah sudah menunggu kedatangan Naruto dengan berbagai harapan yang tidak tertahankan.

Pemuda bermata safir itu terengah sambil menatap mata emerald sang gadis, "Si-siapa… Kau sebenarnya?" Naruto mengepalkan tangan berkulit tan-nya, berusaha meredam berbagai emosi yang mulai memuncak di hatinya.

Sang gadis masih mempertahankan senyuman manisnya, "Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Sakura." Dia mengulurkan tangan kanan berkulit putih susu miliknya, berharap mendapat balasan dengan Naruto yang mau menjabat tangannya.

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alis kuningnya sebelum tersenyum masam, "Aku tidak menanyakan namamu, Sakura-san. Aku hanya menanyakan makhluk apa kau sebenarnya. Dan –pasti kau yang membawaku ke tempat aneh ini, 'kan?" Naruto mendengus. Okeee, dia mulai kesal sekarang. Tangannya kini dibiarkan menggantung, tidak menanggapi uluran tangan Sakura.

Sakura terkikik geli, "Ah, Naruto-kun. Tempat ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu, kok." Dia menarik kembali tangannya dan bersedekap, "dan kau tidak perlu repot jika sesuatu terjadi dengan tubuhmu, karena Sasuke-kun telah mengurusnya," katanya enteng. Senyum masih belum hilang di wajahnya.

Naruto tersentak begitu Sakura melontarkan nama itu. Sekilas ingatannya mengambang pada perkataan gadis di depannya ini ketika dia melihatnya berdiri di depan Sasuke sebelum dia dibawa ke tempat aneh yang belakangan diketahui adalah alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. Dan apa maksud dari pernyataan itu?

"Apa maksudmu? Tubuhku 'kan ada di –eh…?" tunggu, maksud dari kau berada di alam bawah sadar mu sendiri adalah ketika kau sedang tertidur dan memasuki alam mimpi. Dan itu artinya, raga Naruto tengah tertidur. atau maksudnya –

"Ya, untuk membuatmu dapat kemari, aku terpaksa 'menyerahkan' tubuhmu pada pasanganmu itu, hehehe~" Sakura nyengir ketika mengucapkan kata 'pasangan'. Dan cengirannya makin melebar ketika melihat wajah tan Naruto memerah,entah karena marah atau malu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'menyerahkan' dan 'pasangan', hah?" Naruto berteriak, namun tidak berani menatap mata Sakura saat ini. Malu dan kesal menguasainya. Bukan kali pertama Naruto mendengar ejekan seperti itu tertuju padanya dan Sasuke. Beberapa teman satu kelasnya yang notabene nya adalah makhluk berjenis perempuan yang mendirikan sebuah klub aneh bernama Fujo…Fujo apa? Fujodi? Fujomi? Entahlah. Yang pasti, mereka yang tergabung dalam klub itu selalu saja berteriak-teriak nista seperti ; "Kyaaaa, Sasuke-kun~! Cium Naruto-kun!" ketika dia dan sang rival bertengkar atau saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

Cewek-cewek yang aneh.

Dan entah kenapa Naruto harus bertemu lagi dengan makhluk perempuan seperti itu, apalagi gadis di depannya ini tidak jelas makhluk apa. Yang jelas bukan manusia.

Rasanya Naruto ingin memukul seseorang setelah ini.

* * *

><p>"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan." Tandas Shizune setelah memeriksa Naruto. Wanita berambut hitam pendek ini hanya bisa sweatdrop ketika pemuda Uchiha yang sedang menghela napas lega di ujung sana itu menggebrak pintu ruang guru dan menyeretnya keluar hanya untuk memeriksa pemuda berambut pirang yang diketahui adalah rival abadi nya sejak setahun yang lalu –setiap warga Konoha Gakuen (sangat) tahu Naruto dan Sasuke adalah seorang rival –dan itu merepotkan.<p>

'Hhhh... Aku jadi tidak bisa menjelaskan tips cara-cara menyenangi seme ke Iruka-sensei, deh.'

Shikamaru mengangkat alis, "Tapi kenapa selama ini? Sudah lebih setengah jam dia belum sadar juga," Otak jeniusnya kini mulai bekerja, "lagipula, sebelum pingsan dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat lelah seperti berolahraga."

"Yah, itu memang benar," satu-satunya wanita di dalam ruangan itu menggaruk dagunya yang kebetulan tidak gatal, "kemungkinan dia sakit juga tidak ada. Aku sudah mengukur suhu tubuhnya, dan hasilnya normal. Lain halnya ketika dia mengalami sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara medis."

Sasuke mendelik.

Dan entah kenapa ruangan itu menjadi hening. Di dalam pikiran mereka muncul berbagai spekulasi logika tentang sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

Lalu, semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menatap bungsu Uchiha yang kini tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya.

Kali ini si pemuda berambut merah yang bersuara. Hatinya bergemuruh ingin melepaskan beban pertanyaan yang menggantung pada Bungsu Uchiha.

"Bisa kau menjelaskan sesuatu, Uchiha Sasuke?" desisnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

* * *

><p>Memeriksa laboratorium bukanlah hal yang biasa dilakukan olehnya. Tapi, ketika sebuah berita menyebar dengan cepat –uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi rival Uzumaki Naruto kini tengah menggendong Naruto yang pingsan ke UKS –memaksanya untuk kembali memeriksa laboratorium.<p>

Begitu sampai di loker laboratorium, dia membuka salah satu loker yang terlihat usang, loker yang bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura' di bagian depannya.

Dibukanya loker itu, hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak hilang di dalam loker itu.

Perlahan, seringai mengerikan terukir di wajah pucatnya, "Kau yang meminta ini, Sakura…"

Diremasnya botol cairan yang dipegangnya, meninggalkan beberapa serpihan kaca dan tetesan darah di lantai putih laboratorium.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

(*) Kira-kira, siapa yang mengucapkan kalimat itu? XD ada yang mau nebak? #dor

Chapter ini dater-datar aja dan sangaaaat pendek. -_-) Belum nyampe inti nya~ mohon untuk bersabar… Saya sedang konsen untuk masuk ke SMA dan bikin fic buat S.N Day #digampar bolak balik

.

MINNA, AYO KITA MERAMAIKAN SASUNARU DAY YANG JATUH PADA TANGGAL 10 JULI TAHUN INI DENGAN MEM-PUBLISH DAN ME-REVIEW SETIAP FICT SASUNARU! MERDEKA! ALL HAIL SASUNARU! #bawa spanduk

* * *

><p>Review reply di chapter 1 ^^ (Entah kenapa p.m saya rada ngaco, dibales di sini aja, ya XD #grin )<p>

TataLupaPassword : Hm, kapan yaaaa~? *nyengir* Bisa menebaknya kah? *digampar* makasih udah review. Lagi donk… #puppy eyes

-Riicho : Salam kenal ^^ Tidaaaaaak~ Jangan panggil saya Senpaaaai~ ToT Kamu lebih senior daripada saya… Jangan panggil saya senpaaaaaiii~! *ditendang* Makasih udah di fav XD jadi malu *eh* Um, gore? Mungkin ada, dikit kok XDD Review lagi? #dor

Xxx : Mungkin miripnya karena tema nya hantu-hantu juga kali, ya? O.O)a

Ttixz lone cone bebe : Hm, gimana yaaa? Iya apa nggak yaaaaa? XD *dirajam* Makasih udah review, lagi donk~ #ngek

Gekikara hn : makasih ^^ ini udah apdet~ mau review lagi? #eh

Meg chan : makasih, ini udah apdet, Cuma abal. -_-)a #ngek

Uchizuku no RenMay : ayo lanjut~ XDD Review lagi? #dor

Aiko-Qie males login. XD : Okaaaaa~ *3* *nyipok* iya dan bukan rated M! okaa mesuuum! Mesuuuum! *dilempar ukulele* liat aja nanti XDD Review lagi donk~ #gotong2 gentong

Uchikaze no Naruels : Elsu, gomen nggak apdet kilat -_-)a Iya, mereka bodoh karena nggak nyadar sama perasaan masing-masing. *dirasenchidori* makasih udah review. Mau review chap 2 yang abal ini? OwO #dor

Akai no Tsubasa : Makasih koreksiannya. ^^ masih ada nggak, ya? *eh* iya, aku juga males nge-italic in -3- rempong sih bok~ *bences*Yosh, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? OwO

Superol : Makasih. ^^ bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Menurutku kurang seru –w- *joged* masih mau review, nggak? #puppy eyes

Artemisaish : Makasih ^^ maap kalau apdetnya nggak fast *ditendang* review lagi? OwO

Vii no Kitsune : makasih ^^ E-eerr, saya nggak bisa bikin humor. -_-)a paling kalau ada di filter, genre nya gaje~ *ditabok* penjelasan itu bakal mengalir seperti air~ *nyeh* Um, kalau kelas 1 SMA itu umurnya berapa ya? O.O)a mau review lagi, nggak? #nyeh

Ryuu Dobe Lamperouge : kekeke XDD #grin Ibiki? O.O mungkin maksudmu Ebisu, ya? Owo Pair ini SasuNaru! Iyeeeei! XDD mau review lagi? OwO

: makasih ^^ E-errr, apa ini namanya apdet asap? #digibeng Review lagi mau nggak? oWo

CCloveRuki : kekeke, makasih, ini udah apdet XDD Mau review lagi?

Charlotte : ini udah apdet ^^ mau review lagi? Owo

* * *

><p>Makasih udah review. ^^ Saya tahu, chapter ini ababil banget. -_- Saya minta koreksiannya, ya. #pundung<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With love,<strong>

**Takeuchi Mihara.**


End file.
